De la haine à l'amour
by Khalan
Summary: Harry en a marre de la vie et veux se suicider, cependant une personne l'en empêche. One-shot.


**De la haine à l'amour**

****

**One ****shot******

**Rating : R**

**Je préviens juste que cette fiction est yaoï est met en scènes quelques passages explicites. Pour ceux qui n'apprécie guère ce style ne le lisez pas et faite demi tour. **

**C'est aussi la première fiction de ce genre que je fais, alors si ça ne vas pas dites le moi !!! **

**Merci.**

**Potter en a marre de la vie mais quelqu'un l'empêche de se tuer. Y arrivera t'il ? **

**SR/HP.**

Tout était calme à Poudlard, le ciel était bleu, les élèves attentifs aux leçons de leur professeur.

-IL Y EN A MARRE POTTER !!!! VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN INCAPABLE !!!!!

-ET VOUS, VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN HORRIBLE PROF AUX CHEVEUX GRAS INCAPABLE DE DONNER COURS CORRECTEMENT !!!!!

-OUI, MAIS MOI, JE NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR LE CENTRE DE L'UNIVERS !!!!!

-ET MERDE !!!

-100 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR !!!

-Harry arrête où il nous restera plus rien !!!

-GRANGER ! ON NE VOUS A RIEN DEMANDER. QUAND A VOUS POTTER, DEHORS AVEC UNE RETENUE CE SOIR DANS MON BUREAU !!! Sur ce le cours est fini !!!

Harry prit ses affaires et sortit en vitesse de la classe.

-Ce prof m'exaspère, on dirait qu'il prend un malin plaisir à m'humilier !

-Harry, tu connais Rogue depuis le temps, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. Dit Hermione.

-Oh, et puis laissez-moi, j'en ai vraiment marre que l'on regarde à ma sant ! Il a raison, si les gens arrêter de me chouchouter, cela irais beaucoup mieux !

-Harry,…

Ron le regarda d'un air triste.

-Viens Ron, si monsieur préfère être seul et bien laissons le !

Ron suivi Hermione avec déception.

-C'est ça, barrez-vous ! De toute façon c'est toujours pareil.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, il sortit prés du lac.

-« De toute façon, il ne m'aimera jamais, il préfère me haïr. Pourquoi faut il que je l'aime, cette espèce de sans cœur ! Toujours en train de me rabaissez. Et puis, tout ses gens qui passent leur temps à me sortir « pauvre enfant » ou encore « c'est lui, c'est Harry Potter » J'en ai vraiment marre !!! »

Harry se jeta dans le lac mais il n'avait pas vu qu'une certaine personne était en train de le regarder de sa fenêtre. Celui-ci sortie en vitesse et alla repêcher un Potter essayant de se noyer.

Harry ouvrit un œil, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

-Et bien Potter, vous essayez d'apprendre à nager ! C'était pas une réussite, même ça, vous n'êtes pas capable de faire correctement !

Harry jeta un regard noir à son maître des potions.

-Si je n'étais pas intervenu, je vous aurais sûrement retrouvé au fond du lac !

-Qu'est ce que ça peux vous faire ! De toute façon vous me haïssez, alors quelle importance ?

-Ne dites pas de bêtises Potter, si vous disparaissez, je n'aurais plus mon souffre douleur personnel.

-Je vous emmerde !

-Oh faites Potter, n'oubliez pas votre retenue ce soir !

-Grrrrrrrrrrr...

Harry alla à sa retenue, ce soir là, Rogue le fit nettoyer tout les chaudrons et tables de la classe.

-RRRrrrr… ce qu'il m'énerve…

-Vous avez dit quelque chose Potter ?

-Non, rien,…

-Dans ce cas finissez et vite. Je dois m'absenter. Quand je reviens, je veux que tout soit nickel. Compris Potter ?

-Oui monsieur.

Une idée traversa la tête d'Harry. « Seul, je peux trouver un moyen, une potion, oui pourquoi pas ! ». Rogue sortit. Après quelques minutes, Harry déposa l'éponge, le sceau et se dirigea dans l'étagère de la salle de classe.

-« Alors, qu'est ce que je peux trouver d'intéressant la dedans… Oui ! Si je vais dans la réserve, je trouverais sûrement quelque chose. Voilà qui est intéressant ! Poison mortel ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouteille, retourna dans la classe et l'avala. Il eut d'abord des démangeaisons sur les bras qui se transformèrent en brûlures sur toute la surface de son corps. Puis des plumes noirs commencèrent à pousser partout sur sa peau.

-Oh, non c'est pas vrai, j'ai pourtant bien lu poison !

Rogue qui venait d'entré fut stupéfait de tomber un Potter à plume.

-Qu'avez-vous encore fait Potter ! Vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette accoutrement ?!

-Je… euh…

-Vous avez été dans la réserve ? Sans mon autorisation ? Ça vous fera un mois de retenue avec Rusard.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Je n'ai pas que ça a faire, de réparer vos sottises. Vous avez encore échoué.

-Quoi ?

-Et oui Potter, la baignade de ce matin, je ne crois pas qu'elle était pour vous amuser n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment ?

-Vous essayez de vous tuer, mais croyez moi que je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

-Potter, vous m'exaspérer ! Vous n'êtes qu'un ingrat. Tout ses gens autour de vous qui passent leur temps à vous sauver de toutes vos pitreries. Allez donc à l'infirmerie. Heureusement que j'ai eu l'idée de changer les poisons par des potions de plumage !

-Je vous hais !

Harry sortit et alla voir Pomfresh.

-Et bien, que vous ai il arriver ?

-Accident de potion… Harry serrait des dents. « Oui, j'ai une idée ! »

Il attendait la sortit de l'infirmière.

-Voilà, buvez cela, d'ici une demi heure les plumes devraient tomber.

-Merci madame Pomfresh.

Pomfresh sortit, Harry se leva et chercha après le scalpel de celle-ci. A bout d'une heure.

-Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu mettre cela ?

-C'est ça que vous cherchez Potter ?

Rogue était là, le scalpel à la main.

-Donnez moi ça que j'en finisse ! J'en ai marre de cette vie !

-Non, il n'en n'est pas question !

Harry se jeta sur Rogue.

-Donnez le moi !!!!

Rogue le repoussa et Harry tomba à genou, les yeux en pleurs. Il y avait tellement de détresse dans son regard que Severus eu de la compassion. Harry l'implora.

-Je vous en prie, laissez moi partir, quitter ce monde, être loin de vous.

-Quoi ! Que venez vous de dire Potter ?

Harry profita d'un moment d'inattentions pour prendre l'objet des mains de son maître.

-Potter, ne faites pas ça !

-Oh que si, de toute façon, ce ne sera pas une grande perte n'est ce pas ? Vous ne vivez pas ce que j'endure. Tout ses gens qui me plaigne, qui me montre du doigt comme un singe en cage ou un rat de laboratoire. Vivre parmi des gens qui vous insulte, qui vous traite de monstre à perpétuité. Vous trouvez que c'est une vie ?! Et vous qui n'arrêter pas de me faire des reproches, de me rabaisser alors que moi, je vous apprécie et que quoi que je fasse, vous n'êtes jamais satisfait.

Harry plaça l'objet tranchant plus prés de sa main.

-Et vos mis, y pensez vous !

-Ron et Hermione, ils n'arrivent même pas à me comprendre et à part me plaindre, ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire !

-Pourtant, ils vous aiment.

Harry griffa tout doucement son poignet.

NON ! POTTER !!!

-Quoi, mais pourquoi voulez vous que je reste à la fin ! Vous qui me haïssez !

-Harry s'il te plait arrête, je ne le supporterais pas !

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais, même si je veux toujours paraître pour un homme sans cœur. J'éprouve quand même des sentiments et je m'excuse si j'ai pu être cruel avec toi. Est-ce ma faute si tu es comme cela ? Car si c'est le cas, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

-Professeur, je… Si j'ai réagit comme cela, c'est parce que j'éprouve des sentiments profonds à votre égard. Je ne supporte plus de vous voir si prés de moi en étant sûr que jamais vous n'aimerais quelqu'un comme moi, le fils de votre pire ennemie. J'ai garder espoir qu'un jour peux être j'aurais pu avoir votre amitié mais mes espoirs sont partit en fumée au fur et à mesure que le temps passé. Pourtant au fond de moi, mon cœur battait et bat toujours la chamade quand vous êtes prés de moi et c'est pour cette raison que je voulais mettre fin à ma vie.

-Potter, vous… Vous m'aimez ?!

-Oui, je vous ai toujours aimé.

-Vous savez, si j'ai toujours été ainsi avec vous, ce n'était pas par haine mais par amour. Je vous aime Potter. Mais j'ai eu peur pour notre avenir, pour vous, qu'est ce qu'un élève comme vous aurait pu trouver pour un vieil homme rabougris tel que moi ! Alors je me suis montrer horrible avec vous affin de ne pas vous montrer mes sentiments. Et puis je ne voulais pas que les élèves de serpentard aient des soupçons et que cela revienne dans les oreilles du mage noir.

Severus se rapprocha d'Harry au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait. Il arriva prés de lui et prit doucement l'arme blanche qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et le jeta plus loin. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Severus prit possession des lèvres de son élève qui répondit au baiser de son aimé, leurs langues dansant dans un rythme endiablé. Harry passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux ailes de corbeau fins et délicats, si doux au toucher de son maître des potions alors que celui-ci embrassait tendrement la chaire de son cou.

-Et si nous allions chez moi, dans mes appartements, nous y serions tranquille.

Harry entra dans une somptueuse chambre dans les tons vert et argent avec un lit aux draps rouge en soie.

Rogue prit sa baguette et lança une formule afin de les dévêtir. Ils s'approcha d'Harry et le fit s'allonger dans le lit. Il commença à caresser ses muscles, sa peau délicate. Tout en l'embrassant avec amour. Ce qui fit gémir Harry.

Harry sentit son cher amant descendre le log de son corps jusqu'à son érection. Il poussa un petit cris en sentant Severus entourer son membre de sa langue et se mit à le titiller.

-Oh Sev, je t'en prie…

Severus se mit à le sucer de façon très tendre. Harry était au bord de l'extase. Il se vida dans la bouche de son professeur. Harry se mit ensuite sur le ventre, Severus se plaça derrière lui. Il commença d'abord par un doigt qu'il bougea tout en douceur afin de ne pas le blesser.

-ça va, je ne suis pas trop brusque ?

-Non, vas y continue…

Harry sentit un deuxième doigt entré faisant des mouvements de ciseau et ensuite un troisième doigt. Severus les retira afin de glisser en lui. Harry gémissait de plaisir. Ce qui attisa la passion de son professeur. Il bougea d'abord en douceur puis de plus en rapide et de plus en plus fort jusqu'à lui toucher la prostate ce qui fit Hurlé Harry de plaisir.Sev prit l'érection d'Harry dans sa mains et le masturba délicieusement dans le même rythme jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le paroxysme et jouir ensemble.

-Alors, comment as-tu trouvé cela ?

-Tu étais parfait mon amour. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime et désormais plus rien ne nous séparera.

Ils s'endormirent enlacée, c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie. Mais à présent, ils seraient toujours ensemble.

Fin


End file.
